


Hi, I’m a prince and I need your help getting my money

by Greennonmonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, wanda is rolling her eyes so hard at these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/pseuds/Greennonmonster
Summary: When your soulmates first sentence, written or spoken, is printed on your body, having a common and well known scam mail as your sentence might not lead where you think it would.





	Hi, I’m a prince and I need your help getting my money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> For thestanceyg since her prompt re the scam mail made me laugh.

Darcy banged her head against the table.

With hacking skills and a political science background, information security was even a reasonable field for someone with her education. Implementing awareness training though might be the end of her.

She had had awareness training with employees of the company just six months ago and yet again a breach happened cause someone who shall not be named had opened an email attachment from an unknown source willy nilly.

Darcy banged her head again and then swore and clutched her head. Ok not her best idea.

The bosses wanted Darcy to have a new set of awareness training drills focused on emails ready to go tomorrow and Darcy was short a few since they wanted completely new material.

Well, when in need there is always the classics, Darcy thought as she drained her eight cup of coffee for the day and dragged her laptop towards her.

~*~*~*~

He stared at the email in shock. All his life he had thought it was a bad joke or a masquerade thing. Yet here the line was the first sentence his soulmate would tell him.

”Hi, I’m a prince and I need your help getting my money.” The email began as he stared at it in horror.

”What is it Piet?” His twin said coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder.

”My soulmate might be a hacker doing illegal things?” Pietro said as his voice got higher in pitch as panic crept in.

Wanda snorted.

Pietro didn’t know what was so funny about this, he literally had been on the same floor when the idiot who clicked and saved an email attachment from an unknown email, thus breaching the contract they’d all signed and managed to get ransom ware infected on twelve computers in his department, had been called to a meeting and now was on probation.

”It might be from the IT-department, I think my friend Darcy is working with awareness training go to her and check it up.” Wanda said.

”Wanda now is not the time…” Pietro didn’t get a chance to finish as Wanda pulled him out of his chair and pushed him towards the elevator. 

~*~*~*~

Darcy was buried in her work when a throat cleared behind her.

”Hi, I’m sorry to bother you but I think my soulmate just tried to scam me…” the man trailed of as Darcy managed to fall of her chair when she heard her words spoken by the gorgeous man she thought might be Wanda’s brother.

Darcy crawled back to her feet and brushed back her hair.

”So, just out of curiosity your soulmate words didn’t happen to be written in an email sent about an hour ago?” Darcy said and pulled up the email she had sent.

When Wanda came by five minutes later they were still staring goofily at each other and holding hands.


End file.
